


Finding Balance

by AvaWorthWrite



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWorthWrite/pseuds/AvaWorthWrite
Summary: Soooo I was so upset that we didn't get to see more of Kuvira in Korra so I felt the need to fix that.This is set after The Last Stand. Kuvira must stand trial and answer for her actions. However Korra thinks the former dictator is worthy of redemption even though Asami disagrees.Lots of crying, feels , and family drama.





	1. The Missing Avatar

"She might be sentenced to death!" Su said. She stood in the lobby of the Republic City courthouse. It had only been a month since Kuvira demolished the city with the Colossus. However, with the help of earth benders, metal benders, and Future Industries, the city was almost completely rebuilt.

"That's what I heard from the lawyer representing the Earth Kingdom." Lin replied. 

"But I thought that's illegal in Republic City!" Bolin said. Pabu stuck his little fluffy head from the collar of Bolin's shirt. Animals weren't allowed in the court house. Bolin thought it was discrimination. "See, even Pabu is shocked."

"Execution is illegal in Republic City," Lin clarified. "But Kuvira made the mistake of trying to overthrow the Earth King. That's treason and it's punishable by death." 

"Then why are we having the trial in Republic City?" Mako furrowed his brow. 

Lin shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe because she also is responsible for destroying the city. Raiko was adamant about the trail being here." 

"Not even Zaheer was put to death!" Su through up her hands in disbelief, frightening Pabu, and causing him to burrow further into Bolin's shirt.

"Yeah, how come he was not put to death? He killed the Earth Queen!" Mako said. 

"Poor grandma was devastated by that," Bolin said while petting Pabu's head, making the ferret purr.

"He is an airbender," Lin explained. "He is protected under the endangered bender's act that Zuko created. And not only is he an airbender but one that can fly. Then there is the fact that he also has intel on the Red Lotus society. He is too valuable." 

"And Kuvira's life isn't?" Su through up her hands. "So that monster Zaheer--who isn't even sorry for his actions--gets to live but Kuvira could be put to death." 

"She deserves it."

They all turned to see Asami standing there. They weren't used to seeing such an empty and lifeless look in the young woman's eyes. 

"Asmai, it's nice to see you," Mako said. "How is your presidential campaign going?" 

"Good, thank you." She smiled but it still didn't reach her eyes. "According to the polls I am projected to win. After I testify to what Kuvira did to my father I am sure the people of Republic City will be happy, and know that I am there for them. That I am there to ensure that Kuvira can never harm another person ever again." 

Silence followed which was finally broken by Bolin's babbling. "Wait. You really want Kuvira put to death? D-Death. You don't mean death, death as in death, as in dead?" 

"I mean as dead as my father. That kind of dead." Asmai's voice was as angelic as ever even though her words were cold. 

"Asami, please--" Su took a step forward. 

"Su!" Asami smiled. "You said that you wanted Kuvira to answer for everything that she did. Now she will get the chance to answers for taking my father's life. You should be happy." 

Su clenched her fists. "I refused to think that modern society would stoop to such barbaric forms of punishment. We aren't living in Avatar Kyoshi's time anymore." 

"Oh, so when you said you wanted Kavira to answer for her actions you meant you wanted her to get a slap on the wrist. Just like Baatar Jr sentencing. Only a year in prison and he built the weapon of mass destruction that killed my father. This isn't Zaofu anymore. This is the real world, Su." 

"Asami!" Mako said. "You guys are scaring Pabu." Bolin placed his hands over the ferret's ears.

"We are all sorry for what happen to your father," Lin said. "No one is disagreeing with that. But Miss.Sato, if you think that killing Kuvira will bring you peace, that it will take your anger away, then you are wrong. Trust me. I have seen court like this in the Earth Kingdom City States. The death of the accused never brings the victims family any peace." 

Su reached forward and grabbed Asami's hands. "Please, if you talk with Kuvira you will see how broken up about this she is." 

Asami gripped Su's shaking hand. "But I did talk with Kuvira." 

"You did what now?" Mako's eyes widened. "But you hate her." 

"I had to face my father's killer," Asami reasoned. 

"And?" Su swallowed hard. 

"We came to an understanding. I understand that she did what she did to protect her people. She understands that I need to do the this in order to protect the people of Republic city. She said that she willing to accept any punishment, including death." 

Su closed her eyes devastation hit her full force. A tear slid down her cheek. She dropped her hands from Asami's grip in despair.

"Again we are talking about death, right?" Bolin said, pretending to slit his throat. "Like dead?" 

"Yes!" Lin said. "As in rotting in a grave dead." 

Bolin shrunk back and cringed. Pabu screeched in fear.. 

Su let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Asami, you can't do this. I am just as mad as you at what Kuvira did to our city but--" 

"Mako, would you let your parent's killers go free?" Tears were forming in Asmai's green eyes. 

Mako went to reply but then he grew silent. Bolin hung his head in shame. 

"Exactly. I owe it to the people of Republic City to put an end to this monster. If I didn't testify and she ends up hurting someone else I wouldn't be able to live with myself." 

"Judge Aiguo is a kind and reasonable man. He was born and raised in Republic City, and I refused to believe that any citizen of such a forward thinking city would allow the death penalty." Su said. 

"With my testimony and Korra's he will agree." Asami said 

"Asami doesn't know?" Bolin whisper to Mako. 

Mako nudged Bolin in the ribs with his elbow. "Shhh." 

"By the way where is Korra? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Lin said looking around the lobby. 

Zhu Li who was Asami's campaign manger ran up to the group. 

"Kuvira has just arrived the court case will start soon, and the lawyer wants to speak with you." 

Asami nodded and turned back to the group. "I will see you later." She walked away with Zhu Li. 

Suddenly the front doors of the lobby opened. Two guards escorted Kuvira who into the lobby. Her hair was back up in her signature braids and bun. She wore a long green tunic with with grey leggings tucked into military boots. Kuvira was stoic and ignored the shouts of the press and protesters. She still looked very much like her old self. The Great Uniter was back. Kuvira even had that same cocky smirk. 

"She doesn't look very sorry," Lin said watching the former dictator being escorted into the courtroom in handcuffs. "She doesn't even look like a pitiful prisoner. She seems as prideful as ever." 

"She is a natural leader she can't help but come off that way," Su said in Kuvira's defence. "Even Korra said she changed." 

"Okay but the trial is about to start! Where is she?" Lin said. 

"Did she say she would be late?" Bolin looked to Mako.

"No. She told me she would meet us here half an hour--" 

"Help!" Everyone looked up to see Korra's spirit floating in the air. 

"Korra!" Mako ran over and reached for her but her spirit flickered and disappeared. 

"What does that mean? What do we do?" Bolin looked to Lin. 

"Su, you need to tell the judge that he can't start the trial without Korra. I will go to the precinct and get my officers to start scouring the town. Mako, head to Air Temple Island. Bolin, you go loo for her at her local hang outs." 

"Yes Chief!" Mako said. 

Bolin, Mako, and Lin dashed across the lobby and out the door.

Su stared out the large window of the courthouse at the sprawling city. "Oh, Korra where are you?" 


	2. The Trial

Korra's head was pounding with pain. She opened her eyes and cringed as a bright light shone above her. When she blinked again the light was gone. It took all of her effort to steady her dizzy mind and concentrate on her surrounding. She was sitting in a wooden chair in a cold cellar that smelt of lamp oil.

"Hello!" Her voice echoed in the small damp cellar. No one replied. Korra stood up only to fall back over again. She knew that she must have been drugged.

*** 

"I am sorry, Su, but we can't wait any longer." Judge Aiguo said from his seat at the bench. 

"Please, the others are looking for Korra." 

"Korra is missing!" Asami looked up from her seat at the prosecutors table. 

"I am afraid so," Su said. 

"How convenient," Mr. Shin said. He was the lawyer representing Asami and the Earth Kingdom. He was a young man, smug and proud in his abilities as a lawyer. Everyone knew he was cut throat. "Oh, I am just saying...one of the star witnesses doesn't show. It's good for Kuvira." 

"I had nothing to do with Avatar Korra's disappearance," Kuvira said in a clipped tone. She was sitting across the courtroom at the defendant's table with her lawyer Mrs. Anzu. Kuvira's lawyer was in her sixties and one of the most well respected lawyers in all of Republic City. Su hired her even though Kuvira said she didn't want a lawyer. 

"I am sorry we can't wait any longer," the judge said. 

*** 

Tears poured down Korra's face. The thought of being drugged or poisoned again was terrifying. Her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob, she twisted it, but the door was locked.

Korra was all alone and scared by the thought that she may never get to see her family or friends ever again. 

*** 

"Now tell me Sir Varrick, what did Kuvira hire you to do?" Mr. Shin walked up to the witness box. 

"She asked me to do the thing." 

"Can you please clarify what this thing was?"

"She...she wanted me to use spirit vine technology to build her a super weapon." 

"And when you refused?" 

"Well, you know...she did the thing." 

"Which was what exactly?" 

"She used metal bending to...to hold me over the train tracks until I agreed to help her build the weapon. But in her defence it was a head voice that told her to do it, and head voices are liars." 

"Head voices are liars? So you didn't actually believe that the former Captain would drop you on the tracks?" 

"Probably not." 

"Yet you ran for your life when you had the chance? Is that not rights? You and Bolin had to escape on foot?" 

"A...yes...that is true but--" 

"No further questions, your Honour." 

Mrs. Anzu walked up to the witness box. "Sir, when Baatar Jr found out that you had escaped he brought you before Kuvira. Did she threaten your life? Or Zhu Li's life or Bolin's?" 

"No. She didn't." 

"So...you disobeyed her and she did not follow through with her earlier threat on the train. We can assume that she was bluffing before. No further questions, your Honour." *** 

Korra remained huddled on the floor of the cellar. She was unsure of who took her and why. The possibility that she would never see anyone she loved again crushed her. She didn't know what kind of drug was in her system but it was making her arms and legs feel like lead. She tried to stand up, but gasped in pain as her muscles spasmed. 

In that moment she wanted her mom and dad. She even missed Varrick and Kuvira. That's when it hit her! She was missing Kuvira's trial!

***

"Lady Zhu Li, is it true that you were secretly trying to sabotage Captain Kuvira's spirit vine weapon?" Mr. Shin approached the witness box once again.

"That is correct," she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"And what happened after Kuvira discovered your treachery?" 

Zhu Li looked over at Kuvira and frowned. Kuvira closed her eyes and bowed her and in shame. "She was upset. Naturally. I had pledge my allegiance to her and it was all a lie. I was undermining her authority." 

Zhu Li saw Kuvira's head rise up in surprise. 

"And what was your punishment for plotting against the Great Uniter?" He said with a smirk. 

"I was tied up. The ropes were really uncomfortable." 

Mr. Shin smile fell. "Yes. And is it true she had you tied up in the target town?" 

Zhu Li swallowed hard. "That is true." 

"And what was the purpose of this target town? Be specific. I should remind you that whenever you participate in a Republic City trial you are automatically under oath." 

"It was an abandoned town we were testing the spirit weapon on," Zhu Li looked down at her hands in her lap.

Mr. Shin's voice became gentle. "So Kuvira ordered for you to be tied up in a fated town where you would be blown to bits. All because you didn't want to build a weapon of mass destruction?" 

Zhu Li nodded. "Yes." 

The lawyer's voice was still sympathetic. "How did that make you feel, Lady Zhu Li? When you were all alone and tied up, about to die? What was going through your head?" 

Tears started to pour down Zhu Li's face. "I...I was sad because I thought I would never get to tell Varrick I love him." 

"But you did get to tell him you love him, and he is your husband now. You two are expecting your first child, right? Your marriage would have never happened and you would not be with child right now had Kuvira gotten her way." 

"Objection!" Mrs. Anzu said. "Lady Zhu Li was not pregnant when she was tied to the target town. Mr. Shin is playing on our feelings not sticking to facts." 

"Sustained!" The judge said. 

"I apologize," said Mr. Shin. "I was simply trying to show how far reaching the consequences of The Great Uniter's actions are. I have no further questions." 

*** 

Korra managed to hoist herself up and use air bending to break down the door. She crawled out into the dimly lit hallway. "Help! Naga? Someone! Anyone!" The room started to spin again. "Someone! Please!" Her world went dark. 

*** 

Mrs. Anzu went to address the witness bench when the door of the courtroom swung open. Bolin, Mako, and Lin stood in the entrance. 

Su rushed over to them. "Where is Korra?" She whispered. 

"We...we couldn't find her," Mako said. 

"Oh, no. What are we going to do?" Su said. 

"Order! Please take your seats!" The judge said. 

The all did as the judge asked and Mrs. Anzu walked toward the witness box.

"Lady Zhu Li, what was your fist thoughts when you met Kuvira?" 

"Oh...I thought she was smart and brave. She was saving lives in the Earth Kingdom at the start." 

"When you first abandoned Kuvira's cause did she show you mercy?" 

"Yes. She allowed me to join her inner circle and help with one of her main projects." 

"When Kuvira tied you up in the target town was it with the understanding that the Spirit Weapon would work?" 

"Well...there was a great chance it wouldn't work since I tampered with it." 

"So basically what you are saying is that would Kuvira did was just to scare you." 

"Possibly," Zhu Li said. 

"And despite everything she did do to you, do you forgive her?" 

"I do. I forgive her. She deserves another chance." 

"No further questions, your Honour." 

"I would like to call my next witness, Suyin Beifong." Mr. Shin said.

Su made her way to the witness box and took a seat. 

"What was your relationship with Kuvira, Mrs.Beifong?" 

"I took her in after her parents abandoned her when she was only a child. She was like a daughter to me. She was also my protege. I saw a lot of myself in her."

"So even though Kuvira was your daughter you had no problem asking Avatar Korra to demolish her. And when the Avatar refused you went to kill Kuvira yourself. Even though she was your daughter you had no qualms with ending her life because you knew she was too dangerous to be trusted." 

"I did go after her, but not to kill her."

"But you still saw her as a threat that needed to be taken out. If Kuvira was so compassionate why deny her entrance to Zaofu? It was her home. Because you knew she was a threat to your family?" 

"Yes. She was a threat at the time but--" 

"And when you escaped from jail did you try to kill her because she was dangerous?" 

"I tried to injure her to stop her." 

"You had to injure your own daughter because you knew she was a monster." 

"No!" 

"That is all, your Honour." 

Mrs. Anzu walked up to the stand. "Suyin were you planning on killing Kuvira that night?" 

"No! I was going to bring her home and try to talk with her. I love Kuvira she is like a daughter to me. I know she did some bad things but it was because she wanted to protect her people. She was right I should have stepped up and helped the Earth Kingdom and I am sorry I didn't." Su looked up to the judge. "I forgive Kuvira for any pain she caused me and I asked that you be merciful to my daughter, your Honour." 

"No further questions," Mrs. Anzu said. 

Su made her way back to her seat in the public seating area. Lin clasped her sister's shaking hand, trying to comfort her. 

"I would like Miss. Sato to take the stand." Mr, Shun said. 

Asami took hurt seat in the witness box. 

"Miss, Sato what have Kuvira's ambitions cost you? Take as long as you need to get the words out." Mr. Shin said. 

"The life of my father. He was in the hummingbird suit we were using to take down Kuvira's Colossus. She smashed my father in the suit using the hand of the mecha giant," Asami said. Her words were equally measured calm. "I watched Kuvira kill my father. She literally crushed him as if he were a bug." 

"I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Sato." 

"Thank you." 

"How do you think Kuvira should pay for this?" 

Asmai looked Kuvira in the eye. "With her life." 

*** 

Korra woke to the smell of seal-crab jerky and slobbery kisses. She bolted up right to see Naga licking her face. Korra's eyes blurred with tears. "Oh, girl, you found me!" She nuzzled the polar bear dog's head. Naga licked her back. "Come on, help me up. I need to get to Kuvira's trial now! Before it's all too late." 

***

"Asmai, I am truly sorry for your loss." Mrs. Anzu said.

"Thank you." 

"Miss. Sato you were in the same hummingbird suit as your father. How is it that you survived and he did not?" 

"I warned him that we were about to be crushed. He ejected my seat but not his own." 

"So he had adequate time to evade danger put he chose not to. He chose to die." 

"My father chose to stay in order to bring down Kuvira's Colossus. He didn't commit suicide!" Asmai clenched her fists so hard she could feel her nails digging painfully into the palms of her hands. 

"Your father knew of the danger yet chose to die. He decided to end his life by not ejecting his seat when he had full power to do so. What was your father in jail for, Miss Sato?" 

"For plotting with the Equalists." 

"And for attempting to murder you, his own daughter his own flesh and blood--"

"He was sorry for that!" Asami stood up. 

"Just as Kuvira is sorry for her actions. Your father was a criminal given a second chance to redeem himself yet you would deny the same opportunity to Kuvira. No further questions, your Honour." 

"I call Kuvira to the stand," said Mr.Shin. 

*** 

Korra was slumped over on Naga's back as the dog ran through the city. Suddenly they came to a halt. 

"Oh no!" Korra said as she looked up at the traffic jam. Cars were bumper to bumper, horns were blaring, and people were shouting. Apparently a truck full of cabbages had rolled over.

"My cabbages!" The owner of the truck stood in horror looking at the cabbages on the street. 

"There is no way we can get through all of these cars!" Korra said to Naga. "We are going to miss the trial!" 

*** 

"Kuvira, do you deny that fact that you tried to overthrow King Wu? Do you dare deny the fact that you got states to follow you through use of militant force? Did you not tear family's apart and throw them into camps and prisons under the guise that they would be rehabilitated?"

"I did," Kuvira said with conviction.

"Did you kill Mr. Sato?" 

"I did not know Mr. Sato was in that suit. All I knew was that there was a breach in the leg of the Colossus and I had to stop it before someone got in and killed me." 

"But you did know that the origins of the breach could be a human being."

"Yes." 

"Are you responsible for the demise of Republic City at the hands of your spirt charged weapon of mass destruction, known as the Colossus?" 

"I can't deny it," Kuvira said. "No further questions, your Honour." 

Mrs. Anzu stood. "Kavira, why did you start your rule over the Earth Kingdom?" 

Kuvira stood. Her posture was perfect and her arms were clasped behind her back. Even on trial she had an err of power. "The Earth Kingdom was falling into disarray. It was overrun by criminals. No one cared that bandits were stealing food right out of the mouths of my people. Someone had to step up before my nation was left in ruin." 

"You saw your nation like a child without its mother?" 

Kuvira swallowed hard and felt her eyes sting with tears. "That is correct."

"It is common knowledge that had you not intervened people would have starved to death, for example the people in the state of Yi would be dead right now had it not not been for your help?" 

"That is correct," Kavira said. 

"Kuvira in your own words can you explain your reasoning behind the actions that brought you here today." 

"Certainly. The Earth kingdom was on the brink of self destruction do to actions of negligent Kings and Queens. Tenzin and President Raiko came to Suyin Beifong looking for a leader to stabilize the nation. Had Suyin complied I would have been happy to serve under her command in the effort to restore balance to the Earth Kingdom." Kuvira glanced over at Suyin. "However, Suyin failed to see the need of her people. With the permission of world leaders I was placed in charge. I refused to sit by and watch as my nation was reduced to rubble. I stepped up. The sates were overrun by bandits. No one cared that the people of the outer ring lived in abject poverty. Children were dying on the streets. Triads were selling woman in to various forms of slavery." 

"So it was out of a sense of compassion and duty to my people that you lead your campaign?" 

"Yes. Be Sing Se had the highest crime rate in all of the nations. I was trying to establish order where there was chaos." 

"And where did this drive for your people come from?" 

Kuvira paused for a moment. She hadn't told Mrs. Anzu about her childhood. Korra must have told her. "As a child I was cast aside by my parents and left to fend for myself on the streets of Ba Sing Se. That was until Suyin found me and took me in." 

Suddenly the doors to the courthouse swung open. Su turned in excitement thinking it was Korra. "Release the Great Uniter!" Cheered a man with his face painted green. He waved a flag with Kuvira's Earth Empire insignia on it. 

The judge pounded his gavel. "Someone get this fool out if my courtroom." 

Two guards escorted the man out. 

"Please continue," the judge said. 

"So you were an orphan cast aside by the people you love most. And though this was traumatizing it gave you a greater understanding of what your people suffered." 

Kuvira felt emotion rise in her throat but she kept her voice steady. "The Earth Kingdom was vulnerable. I had to use military force to regain control of states that were overrun by criminals. I had to fortify my nation." 

"And you considered Republic City your nation?" 

"From the time of Avtar Wan to Roku it was Earth Kingdom land. During the hundred year war it was illegally colonized by the Fire Nation. I wanted my people to be whole again. Without Republic City under my rule there wouldn't have been true unity."

"So you saw your nations as your family? To leave Republic City out of your empire would be like leaving a family member out in the cold, alone and vulnerable, like you once were." 

"I couldn't allow my people to be fragile once again. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I saw anyone who stood in my way as malicious bullies trying to bring chaos to the nation I loved. I viewed those trying to keep Republic City from me as those who wanted to keep my people from me." 

"And how do you feel now?" 

"Remorseful. I shouldn't have punished the residence of Republic City for the actions of the Fire Nation. I am sorry for the destruction I caused, I am sorry that people lost their homes and businesses." 

"If you had a chance would you take it all back?" 

"I would. You don't know how sorry I am over the pain that I caused. Bolin, Varrick and Lady Zhu Li, I am sorry for the way I treated you. And Miss. Sato I so sorry I took your father from you. I know there is nothing I can do to make up for the pain I caused, but I am willing to accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." 

"That is all, your Honour," Mrs. Anzu said. 

Kuvira returned to her seat at the defendants table and sat bedside her lawyer. 

"Please present your closing statements," the judge said.

Mr. Shin stood. "Your Honour, Mrs. Anzu would have you believe that Kuvira was a traumatized orphan who dictated her people out of a misguided sense of duty and compassion. However, she fired her spirit weapon at the Republic City watch tower trying to kill the the men working there. Luckily they lived, however her intentions were to kill. She didn't even give them a chance to surrender. Does that seem compassionate? She over through King Wu, which is treason and punishable by death! She took Mr. Sato's life! By not punishing Kuvira you are sending the message that his life didn't matter. You are saying that the destruction and pain that Kuvira caused was justified! She was a greedy dictator who had little to no respect for human life, and she should pay for her actions with her own life." 

"No!" Suyin leapt up from her seat and Lin had to settle her down. 

"Mrs. Beifong, quiet please," the judge ordered. He turned to look at Kuvira's lawyer. "Mrs. Anzu, you may present your closing argument." 

"No," Su said. "We need to wait for Korra." 

The courthouse started to shake. "AHHH...what's happening?" Bolin grabbed on to Pabu.

Lin slammed her foot to the ground using her seismic sense. "Someone is earthbending under the courthouse."

The ground beneath the courthouse irrupted in a mound of dirt. Naga leapt out of the hole with Korra on her back. Korra finally had energy again as the drugs were wearing off. She hopped off of the animal's back. "Thanks Naga, go wait for me in the lobby." 

The dog licked Korra's face and ran out into the lobby. Pabu followed after her. "Korra, what happened?" Mako said with concern in his voice. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The judge demanded to know. 

"It's a long story. But I was kidnapped, and then the street was blocked by traffic so I had to earthbend by way in here. Am I too late?" 

"Avatar Korra, you fought Kuvira and brought down her super weapon. Of course I will allow you to speak against her," the judge said. 

"Oh, I am sorry there must be some confusion...I am not here to speak against Kuvira I am here to speak in her defence." 

"What!" Asami and Kuvira both said in union.


End file.
